


Never let you fall

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Johnny is Spiderman and Peter is The Human Torch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you fall

There was something weirdly liberating in free falling, no matter how many time Johnny did it.

“You're gonna kill yourself one of these days.” predictably commented Peter just as he was catching him and wrapping both his arms around his waist.

“I do believe that you'd never let me fall without catching me.” replied Johnny, grinning under his mask as he wrapped his own arms around Peter, the wind roaring around them.

Peter snorted but held him just a little bit tighter, and Johnny couldn't help but marvel at the fact that they were now close enough to do that.

He still remembered the bitterness he had felt at being left behind while Reed and Ben were taking his sister and that dork with big glasses to space, of course, but things hadn't turned out so badly for him since he counted being bitten by one of Reed's experimental spider like a win. He had gained superpowers from it, after all, and even if Sue had complained loudly about Johnny fighting crime in NYC while she was busy getting soaked in cosmic rays with the three others in space, he knew that deep down she was glad he could be a part of their weird superhero team and defend himself against the villain of the week trying to hurt them.

Also, Johnny looked great in spandex and could now suck his own dick so yeah, experimental arachnids _for the fucking win_.

Peter landed on the Baxter Building's rooftop ten minutes later and flamed off before finally letting go of him and Johnny didn't lose a second to take his mask off before he was attacking Peter's mouth with hungry kisses.

“Me accidentally setting bad guys on fire really shouldn't make you so horny.” groaned Peter against his lips.

“Shut up Matchstick.” Johnny groaned back, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to have a better angle.

Peter didn't really protest after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I wrote this in the dead of the night while I was in my bed maybe 2 days ago because I suddenly needed Spidey!Johnny more than I needed air.  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
